Layer of Ice
by Irish Fury
Summary: Troubled past always cause kids to turn out different then others, well this girl has one rule, NEVER show what your thinking. Can she do that and still protect the ones she loves?
1. Ice Riley

A girl of 17 comes barreling down Duane Street like a bat out of hell; she looks around obviously looking for a place to hide. That's when she sees the sign for the newsie lodging house; she looks over her shoulder once more before assuming her game face and entering the building. From far away she looked like your average newsie, but once you got up close you could see the differences. She had blonde curly hair that was kept tucked under the cap, but a few pieces escaped and framed her face. She also had a scar above her left eyebrow and one across her top lip. She had green eyes which many said were doors to her mind; that is before the tragedy, now they were blank and cold, like ice.  
  
When she walked in no one seemed to notice her and she took this opportunity to study all of them. Finally she decided to let them know she was there. "Who's da leadah round here?"  
  
Most looked at her and finally one of them wearing a cowboy hat and a red bandanna around his neck stepped forward. I'se am, da names Kelly, Jack Kelly."  
  
"Well Kelly, Jack Kelly you'se got an open bunk?"  
  
Jack looked at her, trying to figure her out, "I dunno you'se got a name?"  
  
"Coise I do dumb-" All of the sudden she heard a gasp.  
  
"Ice?"  
  
She didn't need to turn around to know who was talking to her, "Fightah." Slowly she turned to the girl she knew so well.  
  
"What are you doin in Manhattan Riley? Where's Tempah?"  
  
"I'se need a place to stay, like I was askin Jack bout." She turned back to Jack spit in her palm and held it out to Jack, "Da names Ice Riley." He did the same and then shook her hand and motioned for her to follow him up the stairs.  
  
Once in the bunkroom he pointed out an empty bunk, "You'se a newsie ain't ya?"  
  
"Yeah been a newsie for a long time."  
  
"Really," He looked interested to find out exactly how long but Ice wasn't really forthcoming about her past and he must have realized that because he just went back downstairs, with the others. She settled down on the bunk and closed my eyes ready to sleep through the night. She hadn't been there long when she felt my bed shift, I opened my eyes and saw Fighter at the end of my bunk.  
  
Fighter Mallory was the one person who knew she wasn't really ice that she did have feelings, she was the only one next to my brother who she had shown that to. Ice was to sick of being hurt and hurting others it was better to just hide what's really going on within you. Of course, there were a few times where she had let them get the better of her and she had paid for it in the end. That was the reason she was here and the reason she no longer was speaking with her brother.  
  
"What happened Ice, why are you'se in Manhattan?" She started to answer but Fighter interrupted her, "Don't tell me you'se jist needed a change of scene eidah, cause I know you'se well enough to know dat ain't true."  
  
Ice sighed, knowing Fighter wouldn't let her out of this very easily. She sat up and pulled on her braid which is the only thing that gave away her nervousness. "I'se got into a fight wit Tempah."  
  
Fighter raised an eyebrow, "But you'se two nevah fight."  
  
"Well dis time he made me really mad." She closed herself off like she could do so well, letting Fighter know that that was as much as she was going to say. Fighter stood up and stared at her for a minute before walking out of the room and back down the stairs where the rest of the newsies were. Ice laid back down and sleep immediately took over her body.  
  
The next morning she awoke before the rest of the newsies and quickly dressed before ducking out onto the fire escape. She sat down and after a few minutes heard the owner of the lodging house waking the other newsies. She crawled back in the window and went downstairs and out onto the front porch and lit a cigarette and started smoking. Pretty soon the rest of the newsies flowed out of the lodging house and made their way to the distribution office, she followed not really remembering the way. Once she got to the window she slapped down my fifty cent piece, "'Undred papes."  
  
Two sleazy guys behind the counter looked her up and down and one sneered, "Ain't dat a little much for a small ting like you'se."  
  
She didn't even bat an eyelash at the guy she just gave him her hard, cold stare that no one seemed to be able to handle with the exception of three people, Fighter, Temper, and Spot Conlin. He wasn't unlike the many others who had backed down when confronted with the deadness of her eyes, he quickly handed her papers over and she made my way down the stairs and out of the D.O.  
  
Jack walked up to Fighter, "'ey Fighter." She tilted the corner of the paper she was reading and stared at him. "How do you'se know Ice?"  
  
She raised the paper back up, "We go back."  
  
"Does she know how to sell?"  
  
Fighter folded her paper up and put it back in the pile before turning her attention to Jack, "Course she does, she's been a newsie longah den me, sides she sells as many as you do Cowboy."  
  
He looked surprised with her answer, "She sells a 'undred papes?"  
  
Fighter smiled sarcastically, "Yeah she does and she nevah sells wit a partner, she's like Conlin, only worse. You'll see, most of da time she don't show no emotion." Then Fighter jumped down from the crate she was sitting on, picked up her papes and threw them over her shoulder. "See ya at Tibby's Cowboy." With that she set off to her regular selling spot knowing that she shouldn't have said even what she did about Ice. 


	2. Temper

Ice finished selling her papers by lunch and was on her way to Tibby's when she heard the voice that she'd come to dread. "Are you'se soire she's in Manhattan, I mean hoir brudder is in Brooklyn."  
  
The second voice could still send shivers down her back, "Dey got in a fight, she's here all right and she'll pay, den we'll deal wit Conner, right after we finish with Lana." 'Oh no I've got to warn Temper, but how? I'll talk to Fighter.' As soon as the two men passed her hiding spot, she dashed out into the open and went running towards Tibby's, to meet up with the other newsies. She threw the door open drawing the stares of some curious people, she scanned the tables and saw Fighter sitting with two unfamiliar faces but she realized that they lived at the lodging house. Quickly she made her way to their table, "Fightah I'se gotta tawk to you'se."  
  
Fighter looked up at her questioningly and saw Ice's disheveled appearance, "Okay, I'se will be right back boys." She followed to a secluded table and they both sat down, "What's going on?"  
  
"It's dem, dere back I'se gotta warn Tempah?"  
  
"I'se tought you'se two weren't tawkin."  
  
"We aren't dat is where I need you'se, you gotta go visit Brooklyn and tell him."  
  
Fighter raised an eyebrow, but nodded when she saw the look Ice had in her eye, it was something Fighter had never seen in her. Ice was scared and she had a crazed look there too. "Okay, I'se will do it, but when I'se get back you'se have some explainin ta do, like why you'se and Tempah ain't tawkin."  
  
Fighter stood and left Ice alone at the table, but Ice went right into a train of thought and she blocked everything out. Fighter walked back to where she had been sitting with Racetrack and Skittery and grabbed the rest of her papes. Race gave her a questioning look and she smirked and kissed his cheek, "I'se will be back tonight, I'se got some business ta take care of." With that she walked out, leaving some money on the table for her food and started towards the Brooklyn bridge, calling out headlines every now and then.  
  
Once she got to the docks, she quickly scanned the boys standing there searching the familiar face, that was so much like Ice's. Not seeing him, she made her way to the boy who had to be Spot sitting on top of a bunch of crates, like a king. She ignored the whistles she got and just stared straight ahead, once she got to him he hopped down and stared at her. Keeping her game face on she straightened her shoulders and stared Spot down, "I'se lookin for Tempah Riley."  
  
"Oh yeah? Well why would you'se be doin dat?"  
  
"Cuz I'se got a message foir da bummer, now where is?"  
  
"I'se don't like you'se attitude goil, maybe you'se should leave."  
  
Then a tall boy of 6'0 stepped out of the shadows, his gray eyes seeming mystical, and his blonde hair hidden under a black newsie cap. "It's alright Spot, she a friend." Fighter quirked an eyebrow at that, knowing that at one point they had actually been much more. Now though he had a girlfriend and she had Race, who she wouldn't give up for anything in the world. "What are you'se doin here?"  
  
"Dey's back," That's all he needed to understand exactly what she meant. "Ice saw dem but she asked me ta come here since you'se didn't leave on da best of terms."  
  
Temper turned red but Fighter couldn't tell if it was from embarrassment or anger, "Yeah I'se know, is she wit you?"  
  
Fighter shrugged, "Was, I'se don't know where she is now."  
  
Temper nodded, "Yeah tanks for da heads up."  
  
"No problem, member I owed you'se sistah one," With that she turned and made her way back towards Manhattan and towards Race. Once she got to the Manhattan Lodging House, she scanned the faces searching for Ice, but came up with nothing. Though she did see Race, so she headed to where he was sitting playing poker. 'That boy is gonna kill himself losin all his money ta da fellas.'  
  
Fighter laughed at the thought of Race actually losing, but then changed her mind and remembered the first night she came and he lost pitifully to her. Of course, he'd said that he'd let her win since she was a girl, but Fighter knew he was just trying to salvage some of his pride. Race looked up and noticed her, motioning for her to come sit with him, so she did. Kissing him quickly before pulling up a seat and sitting right next to him. He looked at his card and then at Fighter's pleading face, quickly coming to the conclusion that poker could wait. He put his cards down, "Fold." Then he took Fighter's hand and led her towards the bunkroom, which then led to the roof. As soon as they got up there, Fighter noticed a lone figure standing with one leg propped up on the edge of the roof, with an elbow laying on it, gently twirling a cigarette.  
  
"Race, wait here, I'll be right back." Race pouted causing Fighter to laugh but she made her way to the person, stopping about five feet behind them, trying to decide whether or not to say anything, but she didn't get a choice in the matter.  
  
"Fighter are you just gonna stand dere or are you gonna tell me how it went wit Spot?"  
  
Fighter laughed, remembering the first time Ice had done that, and how freaked out she'd been. "It went well, your brudder will be watchin his back..he asked about you'se."  
  
Ice turned quickly and squashed the cigarette in between her fingers, "What did you'se say?"  
  
"Dat I'se saw you'se but you'd moved on and I didn't know where you'se was."  
  
"Thanks Fighter, I owe you."  
  
"Yeah you do, so tell me what da hell happened wit Tempah."  
  
Ice looked over Fighter's shoulder and smirked, "I'll tell you'se tomorrow, right now I tink Race is getting a little impatient."  
  
Fighter smiled, "Yeah I'se guess it can wait, but no later den tomorrow Ice."  
  
Ice shrugged, "Yeah I'se won't forget."  
  
"Even if you'se did, I'se wouldn't." Ice climbed down the fire escape and Fighter went back to talking with Race, momentarily letting Ice and all of her problems, drift towards the back of her head. 


	3. Chatting

Ice climbed back down the fire escape and left Race and Fighter alone to talk and do whatever they did when they got the rare occasion of being alone. As Ice climbed back through the window she was surprised to see Jack standing there with his arms crossed and an impatient expression on his face. "Hey Jacky, what are you'se standin dere for?"  
  
He smiled sarcastically, "Why Ice dawlin I'se waitin for you'se ta come back down, we'se got introductions to be made and you'se got some explainin ta do."  
  
Ice sighed and followed him downstairs where the other newsies had congregated. Jack yelled for attention and they all turned their gazes to him and Ice, "Alright dis here is Ice Riley and she'll be stayin here, now dat is Skittery, Kid Blink, Red, Dutchy, Specs, Dagger, Mush, Snipes, and Boots."  
  
Everyone of them nodded and Skittery stood up to come closer and introduce himself, "You'se can call me Skitt, all da udder guys are still sellin or at Tibby's. Do you need help sellin tomorrow?"  
  
Ice's mouth twitched into a half smirk, "I tink da bettah question would be do you'se need help sellin tomorrow?"  
  
They guys who had been listening snickered under their breaths and Skittery looked hurt, "Look goil I'se was jist askin cuz you'se new and all."  
  
"Well don't be nice to me, jist cuz I'se new here doesn't mean I'se new to sellin." With that she turned and walked back up to her bunk to sleep for the night. Skittery threw his arms in the air and turned to look at Jack who just had that look on his face that said he had no idea what her problem was. Then Jack frowned remembering that he had to ask Ice why she was here, so he followed her up to the bunkroom. She growled when she saw him, "Don't you'se got anyting bettah to do den snoop around udder people's problems, Kelly?"  
  
Jack's mouth twitched when he realized that for once Ice was just kidding, "Nope, plus I'se got plenty of free time, and jist tons of questions for you'se."  
  
Ice sat down on the bunk and unbuttoned her shirt, when she saw his eyes widen she laughed, "Don't worry Kelly I'se got an under shirt on, so you'se ain't gonna see nutin."  
  
He smiled, "Like I wanna."  
  
"Soire you'se do, everyone does, I'se Ice, da ice princess." She laughed as did he and then she leaned back on one elbow and looked up at him expectantly, when he didn't say anything she frowned. "What'd you come up here for Kelly?"  
  
"I'se got some tinks ta ask you'se, like who'se Tempah?"  
  
"He's me brudder, we ain't tawkin right now," She said scowling.  
  
"Okay, why are you'se in Manhattan?"  
  
"Cause I'se got into an argument wit Tempah."  
  
Jack nodded, "Well I'se won't ask you'se bout you'se past cuz I don't tink you'se would tell me anyway."  
  
Ice smirked, "Nah I wouldn't."  
  
Jack smiled and shook his head, "Didn't tink so, so you'se gonna come back down and play some pokah wit us?"  
  
"Nah I'se tink I'se jist gonna sleep, you'se got no idea how tired I am, been runnin most of da day." Jack raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything and Ice was thankful that he looked over her little slip, "Night Cowboy, I'se will tawk to you'se tomorrow mornin."  
  
"Yeah tomorrow," He headed back down the stairs and Ice kicked off her shoes and climbed under the covers and promptly fell asleep but that gave way to her dreams and she knew that she would never sleep peacefully until the DeFranco brothers were back in jail where they belonged. She dreamnt of her her past and what happened seven years ago that caused Ice and Temper to leave their home and live one the streets.  
  
A.N. Hey in the last chapter I meant to give out my thanks to all the reviewers but I just forgot about it so I'm gonna say them now. OH and please review more I love em even if your just gonna criticize cuz then I can fix what you don't like. Next chapter will have lots of flashbacks and will explain exactly who the DeFranco brothers are so stay tuned (  
  
Slick - Thanks a bunch for reviewing and I'm glad that you like my story. (  
  
Fearless - Glad you appreciate my story and I'll be updating sometime this week again.  
  
Thanks to Fastdancr and Deemarie for reviewing. Keep em coming. 


	4. Lost Forever

A.N. Okay just so everyone knows I know that this is taking me awhile but I will be getting to these chapters more since I finished two of my stories. Please, please review. Thanks a bunch.  
  
They were happy, no they were estatic because today was their birthday, they were going to be ten today. The twins Katerina and Hunter Riley were on their way home from school and they were running so that they could get home in time to sample the cake Miss Ella made for their birthday. They rushed to get inside but when they opened their door, they stopped in their tracks. It smelled horrible, like burned flesh and a sour smell they couldn't quite place. That's when Hunter saw it, the stuff dripping down their walls, it wasn't paint but it was as red as an apple. He tried to push Katerina back out the door but she just shoved him away and moved further into their homes. That's when she saw him, her father and he was laying on the ground and it looked like something had torn him to shreds.  
  
But she never cried out she just walked further into their once lovely home which was now an unbearable sight and she walked into the kitchen where she found Miss Ella. Murdered in much the same fashion as her father but when she turned to walk back out she saw the body of her mother, nude and covered in stab wounds. She swallowed her tears knowing that she had to be strong for herself and for her brother and she knew that crying would not get her anywhere. She quickly turned and walked back to the entryway where Hunter stood still staring into the blank of eyes of his father.  
  
"Hunter?" When he didn't answer, she walked over and shook him roughly by his shoulders, "Hunter! Go to your room and pack some clothes and grab all of the money that mother and father gave you." Hunter followed her orders obediently and climbed the stairs two at a time. Katerina walked into their living room and began her search for all of the valuables and any money she could find. Once she finished downstairs, she climbed the stairs to her house for what she knew would be the last time and she packed her things, and then searched her parents room for anything of value there. She opened her fathers top drawer and pulled out some documents that looked like they may be important so she shoved them in the bag along with everything else.  
  
Once she was done with all that she went to her brothers room and found him sitting on his bed staring off into space. Quickly she picked up his bag and threw it over her shoulder with her own and then gently took him by his arm and led him out of the house and away from the horror that had once been the center of their lives. Katerina knew that they needed a place to stay but her mind had stopped functioning once they were out of the house so her and her brother just wondered around for the rest of the day and finally ended up in an alley huddled together against the cold.  
  
They fell asleep quickly but Katerina awoke soon after when she heard voices talking at the end of the entry to alley. She kept her breathing steady and tried to listen to their conversation. "I told you we missed the brats."  
  
"You also said the brats were visiting their grandparents."  
  
"How was I supposed to know those damn Riley's had enough to pay for school but couldn't find it in their hearts to pay us off?" Then she heard the footsteps and she jumped to her feet and screamed as loudly as she could.  
  
She knew that it was New York and most people ignored anything that they wanted to but she couldn't think of anything else to do. Suddenly a hand clamped over her mouth and she was shoved up against the wall. A knife was brought dangerously close to the skin on her face and she whimpered. "Now why did you have to go and do that, I'm going to have to punish you now."  
  
Then he drew the knife threw her eyebrow and top lip, obviously trying to leave scars, for others to see so that they would know that she was marked. Using her remaining strength she brought her knee between his legs and he let go of her doubling over in pain. She saw that another man had her brother and so she grabbed the fallen knife and stabbed him in the back. Instantly he let go of Hunter and tried to pull the knife out. Her and Hunter grabbed their bags and took off out of the alley and up the street. After what seemed like hours of running they collapsed on a front stoop, bleeding and dirty.  
  
That's how the newsies found them the next day, the leader then had been Torch and he had them brought in and laid on bunks, so that they could be examined. The next day it was decided that the two twins would stay there, and although neither Katerina nor Hunter would talk about their past the newsies knew it must have been bad. After living with the newsies for a few days they got new names, Hunter became Temper, for his violent temper and his tendency to jump into a fight before actually knowing what it was about. And Katerina was now called Ice because she was just that Ice, never cried, never showed emotion or pain, she was ice.  
  
After a month of selling newspapers and learning all of the tricks the two men came to the lodging house looking for Katerina and Hunter, of course none of the newsies would give them up but they had plenty to say to the twins when the two men left. Torch was the first to speak, "How do you know the DeFranco brothers?"  
  
Temper as always tried to control the situation by dodging the question, "We don't hey any of you boys up for a game of poker?"  
  
Ice pushed Temper against the wall and it was the first time in all the months that they'd been there that anyone had ever seen Ice really interact with another newsie. "They deserve to know Temp, so you keep your mouth shut and let me do all the talking." Ice pulled Torch into the backroom to fully explain to him what had happened and he told the rest of the boys only what they needed to know. Everyone of those newsies kept this in mind and everyone treated Katerina and Hunter with more respect. That was how all the newsies in Brooklyn grew to hate the DeFranco brothers and how Katerina and Hunter found the family they'd thought they'd lost forever. 


	5. Fighting

The next day Ice woke up in a cold sweat, she'd dreamed again, about them. The brothers who had single handidly ruined her life. Ever since she was a child, when she had lost her family she'd had nightmares about the DeFranco brothers but over the years they'd become less frequent until they'd stopped entirely. Now though with the reappearance they'd made in her life the dreams were back in full swing and so were her sleepless nights and waking up in terror because she just didn't know how to stop them or even if they could be stopped at all. What she did know of course was that they were the ones who had murdered her family and for that she would forever be on the run. Because they had wanted to come after her too, her and her brother but she'd outsmarted them.  
  
The DeFranco's weren't exactly the smartest group of criminals out there and so they assumed that the twins would have just gone to find a relative and since they grew up in luxery they would find a way back to living like that, but the twins were on the street. Finally when the DeFranco's decided to check lodging houses, the twins were friends with everyone and knew that they would be protected.  
  
Two years after the DeFranco's murdered her family, Ice and Temper were able to get them thrown in jail, but they must have had found some way to get out and now Ice would be on the run without her faithful other half. "Time to stop tinkin bout it and jist get ready." Ice mumbled to herself and climbed out of her bunk and went to the washroom to quickly wash up and then dressed and went out on the fire escape. Just as she sat down the window opened again and Skittery climbed out and sat beside her.  
  
"What do you'se want?"  
  
"I'se jist smokin."  
  
They sat in silence for awhile before Ice turned to Skitt and looked him in the eye, "So what's you'se real name?"  
  
He smirked, "Tell me yours and I'll tell you'se mine." ( A.N. I know it's overused but what the heck.)  
  
She leaned back on one elbow and looked him in the eye, "Maybe some udder time." Then she stood, ruffled his hair and climbed back in the window and ran smack into Fighter.  
  
"Tought you'se could avoid dis huh?"  
  
Ice shrugged, "Nah jist wanted to avoid you'se cuz you'se tend ta bring dis awful aroma wit you'se."  
  
Fighter smiled before pulling on Ice's arm and dragging her down the stairs and out the front door. "We'se got some tawkin to do."  
  
On their way to the distribution center they caught up on old times and Fighter told her how exactly she came to be staying at the Manhattan Newsboys Lodging House but then she wanted an explanation for why exactly Ice was there.  
  
"I told you'se, I"se got inta a fight wit Tempah"  
  
"Yeah but you'se didn't go inta details and if I hafta I'se will walk all da way to Brooklyn just ta get it out of you'se brudder."  
  
Ice glared at her, but Fighter knew that she was going to tell her or else Ice would have remained as she always did, emotionless. When Ice finally began speaking, Fighter could hear the pain even though it was well masked. "I'se been getting inta dis routine of going to the bridge every night you know jist tinking and stuff but I didn't want none of Spots boirds folowin me so I stuck ta da shadows and da bad streets. Well one night one of his boirds caught a glimpse of me going down trough thoird and Park and dey suspected da woirst."  
  
"Why didn't you'se tell Spot or Tempah you'se was jist going to da bridge."  
  
"Well at first I jist wanted to be alone and I knew dat if they knew where I was den dey would have someone follow me to keep an eye on me. But den when I came back one night, Temp asked where I'd been and I told him jist around. And den he blew up da way well da way he usually does and went off sayin how he can't believe his sister is a whore and how he don't want nuttin to do wit me."  
  
Ice never cried but Fighter could have sworn she saw a tear go down her cheek just then. "Well by da time he finally stopped yellin, Spot had come in and he was jist starin at me like I'se was suptin doirty and he points to my stuff den da door. Doesn't even say nuttin to me, jist points and I know dat dats it. It's da end of me having any family cuz even if Temp came crawlin back on his knees I'd nevah forgive him for dose tings he said to me and for da way dey made me feel."  
  
Fighter sighed and they got their papes and sold together that day. When they finished and headed to Tibby's, the rest of the boys were already there and they looked disgusted but with who? That's when Fighter saw Temper and Spot and it was obvious that the rest of the newsies believed that Ice had been a prostitute. Fighter couldn't believe that this was the same boy who had so valiantly stuck up for Ice when the other kids called her names or that he was the boy who sat with her on the anniversary of her parents death just because he knew it frightened her to be alone.  
  
Fighter walked up to him and poked him in the chest, "You Tempah Riley has got some noirve. Comin in here like dat and tellin all dese newsies a lie. You'se didn't even let Ice tell you'se what happened, you'se jist assumed dat walkin down a bad street meant dat you'se was a bad poirson. Well you'se got some noirve walkin in here and if you'se don't get some brains and leave I'se will poirsonally make you'se regret evah comin here."  
  
Tempah knew bettah then to disagree with Fighter but still he had to say something and that something set her off, "So you'se actually believe da whore den?"  
  
Fighter punched Tempah and then kicked him in the face, sending him flying back into the wall. "Yeah I'se do, now go away Temp. You'se know for someone who used to filled wit such love you coirtanly have changed and not for da bettah." Temper and Spot left walking right past Ice as if she were nothing more than air.  
  
Ice didn't want to fight with him though so she ran after him but as she headed towards the Brooklyn bridge, she saw Spot lying on the ground bleeding and Temper was nowhere in sight. She ran to Spot and half carried, half dragged him back to the lodging house where Kloppman set to fixing him up. "Where's Temper damn it?" 


	6. The Truth

A.N. I've been meaning to post this chapter for awhile, it's just that I've been grounded and it's hard to post when you have nothing to type on. ( Anyway I realize in most my stories I forget to put a disclaimer so here it is. I own nothing except Spot in that little porcelain tub surrounded by bubbles. And pink Champaign (Think Joy Ride lol)  
  
An hour later Spot still hadn't woken up and Ice was really worried about her brother but then Spot began to stir and Ice knew she'd be able to start to ask the questions that were plaguing her mind. He tried to sitting up but Ice pushed him back into a laying position causing him to glare up at her. Ice sat down on the bed next to him and tried not to let the hurt show when he pushed himself away from her. Spot had become somewhat of a second brother to her and whether or not she fought it, his opinion would always matter.  
  
Ice was glad none of the other newsies were back yet because she wanted to get her answers away from their prying eyes and ears. Ice stared deeply into Spots eyes and knew from what she saw there that he'd really believed she'd been a prostitute. She saw betrayal and mistrust and it hurt her to know that he didn't trust her enough to know that she'd never stoop as low as to sleep with a man for money, no matter how desperate or broke she was.  
  
"Spot. I know you'se prolly don't wanna tawk ta me right now but you'se bettah answer me questions." Spot didn't say word but just continued to glare at her. "What exactly happened, and do you'se know where Temp. is?"  
  
Spot's eyebrows shot up, "What do you'se mean do I know where Tempah is?"  
  
Ice stood suddenly and threw a book against the wall. "Damn it Spot Conlin you'se and Tempah were walkin down da rode when someone beat da livin crap outta you and I found you'se lyin on da ground covered in blood, but Tempah was nowhere to be found. Now tell me exactly what happened!"  
  
Spot growled, "Why should I tell a doirty whore like you'se?"  
  
Ice's features glazed over dangerously and she leaned her face right into his, "What you'se tink you'se know is wrong, I ain't a streetwalker and I nevah was."  
  
"Den what were you'se doin all dose night when you'se was out?"  
  
Ice sat back down on the bed and rubbed a hand over her face, "Spot, da past couple of weeks I've been thinkin a lot about me family and what happened. I'se told Fightah I'd been goin to da bridge but really I'se been goin back to our old house."  
  
Ice turned her back to Spot knowing she wouldn't be able to hold in the tears if she kept talking so she didn't go into a further explanation. Suddenly she felt Spot's arm go around her waist. She turned and looked at him questioningly but he just smirked. "I'se glad you ain't a prostitute Ice, you'se like a sistah to me. I'll sort evertin out wit Manhattan, ou know I'se tink you'se found at least two good friends here, but do you'se wanna come back ta Brooklyn?"  
  
"I can't Spot, not now."  
  
Spot nodded, "I'se understand but you'se know Brooklyn is gonna stay wit you'se always?"  
  
It was Ice's turn to smirk, "Wouldn't have it any udder way. Sides 'Hattan needs to see tougher goils I tink da ones dey got here are to soft? Right Fight?"  
  
Ice turned around, knowing that Fighter was standing behind her with Jack and Race. Fighter frowned, "How da hell do you'se do dat?"  
  
Ice smiled, "It's a Brooklyn trait?"  
  
Fighter smiled, "Yeah den why didn't da King of Brooklyn say anythin?"  
  
Spot glared, "I'se don't like you goil."  
  
Fighter shrugged, "Well not many do."  
  
Ice frowned, "Alright enough chattin, we gotta figure out where Temp. is." 


	7. Setting it Straight

A.N. Sorry I haven't updated in so long it's hard with the whole being grounded thing but hopefully that is coming to an end very soon. Okay I was very tired when I had posted this chapter in my other story, so I'm sorry about that but I just wasn't thinking clearly. Didn't even notice till my friend pointed it out so thanks Jo. ENJOY!  
  
For the next few days the newsies searched high and low for Temper but to no avail, he just wasn't turning up at any of his usual hang out spots. Ice had become more and more withdrawn, not that she was exactly friendly with in the beginning but now she started fights with anyone in the same room as her even Fighter. Really they'd all gotten a little sick of her and she knew it but what they didn't know was that Temper was the only thing that had ever kept her stable before and now with him gone, she didn't know what to do. Even when he was mad she knew that if she really needed him he'd be there and now she was on her own. One night a week after the attack, she crept out of her bed and climbed out the window and sat down on the fire escape with her legs dangling off the edge. She circled her arms around the railing and leaned her forehead against it and started to cry.  
  
She hadn't cried since she was a little girl, in fact, she hadn't even cried when she'd found her parents, but now she resorted to tears. She cursed herself for acting so foolish, 'Crying won't get you anywhere and if you get caught people will know.' They'll know exactly what she was feeling and she couldn't deal with that, so she wiped her face and climbed up to the roof. She lost track of time and realized she'd been up there all night when the sun started to rise, but it had helped, she'd come up with a plan to find Temper, and to save him. She smiled and stretched and then headed back downstairs, hoping to be able to sneak out before any of the other newsies woke up.  
  
No such luck, she was able to get dressed and grab the few things that meant anything to her but then when she was about to run down the stairs and hand grabbed her arm and spun her around. She looked up into the deep brown eyes and saw the concern but she turned her emotions off and let her mouth take control. "Get da hell off me, Skitt."  
  
He shook his head, "I can't let you do dis Ice, you'll regret it in da long run and it won't help Tempah none."  
  
"What the hell do you know?" Her yell woke all the newsies who hadn't already risen and they all stared at the pair that were glaring at each other, daring the other to turn away.  
  
"I know enough about who took him ta know dat dey won't let you go or him, even if you do do dis."  
  
"Well it ain't your goddamn choice, now move outta the way!" He shook his head, and Ice shrugged before pulling her arm back and punching him, his head snapped back but he refused to let go of her arm. Ice could feel the tears but she didn't let them fall, "Okay we'll try dis another way." She leaned up and kissed him, he let go of her arm in shock and she stepped back and ran down the stairs, not leaving him any time to react.  
  
Stopping about five blocks away, she caught her breath, and let out a sigh. 'Damn it I shoudn't have done that.' She'd felt such intense attraction to him that it had startled her and now she felt an electric shock flow through her body when she'd kissed him and it amazed her, because she'd used her body to get out of sticky situations before but it had never affected her in the least. She shook her head and stood up and walked straight to the place, where she doubted she'd get any faith, but she had a backup plan, just in case.  
  
As she stepped into the police station, several officers eyed her suspicially, but she knew how to get to them. Work through the inside, though she and Temper had left this part of their story out, they knew exactly why the DeFranco brothers had come after their family and it didn't have anything to do with her dad owing them anything. It had to do with the fact that their dad had been a very respected police officer who'd been about to send their entire family to jail. She'd never had the guts to go before when her family was killed because she'd been to afraid of the DeFranco brothers and what they would do to her and Temper but now they had her brother and she didn't feel like she had anything to be afraid of anymore. Not knowing if he was alive was killing her and she didn't want to have to deal with it anymore.  
  
Ice walked up to the desk and stared the officer dead in the eyes, probably giving him the creeps with the way she didn't show any emotion in her eyes. "Hello my name is Katerina Marie Riley and I'm here about the murder of my father Conner Michael Riley."  
  
An older officer who'd heard me turned and looked at her, "Kat?"  
  
As Ice regarded the older man, recognition came to her, "Mr. Blakely, how nice to see you again, though I wish it were under different circumstances."  
  
He nodded and pulled her behind the desk and down a hallway to his office, as he shut the door he turned to her, "Now what was that you were saying out there."  
  
"I know who killed my parents."  
  
He rubbed his hands together, "Why wait till now to come forward and say something, why not when it happened."  
  
"Mr. Blakely, I was a scared child and now I have nothing to be afraid of."  
  
"Not even your life."  
  
"Well you have nothing to live for there is no reason to be scared."  
  
He nodded and asked her to tell him and so she did, beginning to end, leaving out the part about her brother being kidnapped and the fact that they'd been living as newsies for the past ten years. She doubted that that would go over well with him, but then again after she left this office she doubted she'd be seeing him again. She was planning on staying a newsie maybe moving to a different city but defiantly staying a newsie. After her story was finished he disappeared out of the office and Ice figured that that was a good time to try and make her escape, so she quickly and quietly snuck out of the office and then out of the station and headed down the street towards the lodging house. She wanted to talk to Fighter before leaving and maybe try and find Temper. 


	8. Turning Cold

A.N. Okay here's the next chapter ( Hope you like  
  
As Ice got back to the lodging house, she stared up at the door thinking of how it had been the place, she'd taken shelter over the past couple of days and how she liked everyone here, even if she didn't know them. She especially liked Skittery, but right now she couldn't do anything about that, because Temper was her number one priority. She walked up the stairs and pushed open the door, finding most of the newsies standing around. Jack was the first to notice her, he walked up and hugged her she was mildly surprised, so she just patted his back. As he pulled away he smiled, "I thought you'se were gonna try and find Tempah you'se self. Where'd you'se go?"  
  
"I'se went to see an old friend of me fadders." Skittery was the next to come over and she looked away, surprised that she was embarrassed by what she did. She wasn't one to be embarrassed over something like that, but she didn't want to think about it to long because she didn't want to know where it would lead.  
  
"So I'se see dat you'se got back okay," With that he headed up the stairs to the bunkroom, Ice stared after, wondering what harm it would do to follow him and apologize. She quickly shrugged off the need to do that, know that if she did, she was screwed. That would attach her to this place and she couldn't risk that, the minute she found Temper, she was going to leave. She couldn't risk having the DeFranko brothers come after them again.  
  
Fighter came up to her and smiled at the look on Ice's face, knowing that she really liked Skittery, even if Ice wouldn't admit, which Fighter knew she wouldn't, she did like him. She felt for Skittery though, because he was going to have it tough, winning Ice over, she didn't date much. Fighter snapped her fingers in front of Ice's face and smiled when she finally came out of her reverie, "I was worried bout you'se."  
  
Ice smiled, "Now I'se know I'se special cuz dat doesn't happen to often."  
  
Fighter laughed, "Yeah, why don't you'se go aftah him?"  
  
Ice shook her head but then nodded, "Yeah I'se will." She calmly walked up the stairs and Fighter smiled, knowing it was taking everything in her not to go running up those stairs. As Ice reached the bunkroom, she realized that only her and Skittery were in there, and he was laying on his bed. She walked over to him and hopped up to sit next to him, he looked back at her and then went to staring straight out ahead of him. "Come on Skitt, I'se wanted ta explain about dat kiss."  
  
Skittery's back went stiff and he sat up and swung his legs over the side, he was about to jump off when Ice put a hand on his arm to stop him. "What is it den?"  
  
"I'se mighta done it ta get out of da login house, but you'se gotta know dat it meant more den just dat to me, I'se like you'se Skitt and you'se have no idea how hard dat is to say."  
  
Skittery looked at her for a minute, "Maybe you'se shoulda taught of dat before what happened dis morning." Then he brushed her hand off and jumped off the bunk and went back downstairs, Ice hopped off the bed and went to her own. She climbed in and sighed, knowing that she probably blew it, but it was to late to change things and maybe it was better this way.  
  
Fighter saw Skittery come down the stairs and she noticed that he looked upset, so she stood up from the poker game she was at and threw her cards on the table, "Fold." Race grabbed her hand and she looked down at him, he just smiled and then nodded towards the stairs. She took that as a sign that he was a little worried about Ice to and so she headed for the stairs to go see exactly what was going on. As she got to the top she noticed Ice laying in her bunk, so she walked over and sat down on the bunk opposite her. "What's goin on wit you'se and Skitt?"  
  
Ice turned and glared at Fighter, not wanting to admit to anything, "Nothin, and stay out of it, it ain't you'se business."  
  
Fighter smirked, "I taught you'se knew me better den dat, of course it's me business, because that's what I'm makin it."  
  
Ice turned away, "Well I ain't in da mood ta share, so go away." Fighter, who was surprised with Ice's attitude, knew better then to push so she went back downstairs and shrugged when Race looked at her questioningly. She knew that Temper missing must really be getting to Ice, it was then that she decided to go check on the King of Brooklyn who was still passed out in the sickroom. Maybe she would get something out of him. Fighter poked her head around the corner of the door and saw that his eyes were closed so she walked in the room but ignored the chair that was next to his bed and started pacing around the room.  
  
"Stop dat you'se makin me dizzy!" Fighter was so startled that she jumped and turned around quickly staring at into Spot's appraising eyes. She fought to get her composure back not wanting to let the infamous leader know that he'd gotten the best of her. He looked at the chair and she took the hint and sat down quickly. "What do you'se want?"  
  
"It's Ice, I'se need to know where you tink Tempah is."  
  
He raised an eyebrow and then sat up and groaned putting a hand to his ribs, then he looked up at Fighter and she noticed that he looked genuinely concerned and she wondered why. "Temper and me has been friends for years, he's me second and we'se close. I'se don't know where dey would take him, but if I'se had to guess I'd say da warehouse right inside the border of Queens from 'Hattan. Because dat's dere closest place from here and it'd be like challenging me cuz dey know how close we are, so havin it dere would be direspectin me."  
  
Then he stood up and quickly put his shirt on and put his overalls on over top, he grabbed his slingshot and cane and began to leave, but Fighter grabbed his arm. "Jist where do you'se tink you'se goin?"  
  
He looked her up and down, "Back ta Brooklyn, I'se got tings ta do." 


	9. Going in for the Kill

A couple of days later Fighter was still angry about the conversation she'd had with Spot, 'Got things ta do huh? And I'se guess dat dose things are more important ta him den Tempah and Ice. Okay now I'se gotta figure out if it would be a good ting ta tell Ice where Tempah is, because knowin hoir she'd jist go dere all by hoirself and get hoirself killed, but den again if she knew dat I knew where he was and I wasn't tellin hoir den she would be mighty angry.' The matter had been taken out of Fighter's hands completely though because while she was sitting in the bunkroom debating over whether or not to tell Ice, one of the younger newsies came running into the room. He fought to catch his breath and then looked around the room with a wild look in his eyes, when he spotted Ice he immediately walked over to her and whispered something quietly and then they both headed out the window and up to the roof. Fighter was more then a little curious so she climbed out and followed them up, but not all the way, she stayed crouched just out of sight and listened to their conversation.  
  
"He said for you'se ta meet him at da border ta Queens and 'Hattan and dat if you'se didn't den he would kill Tempah." Fighter stifled a gasp and leaned in closer so she could here Ice's response.  
  
"I'se know dat you'se ain't a Manhattan newsie, so how do I'se know dat dis isn't jist all a setup?"  
  
'Smart goil!' "Well Jimmy said ta give you'se dis," Fighter didn't want to chance looking up to see what it was but she knew that if it was from Jimmy DeFranco had given it to the kid then it was probably a body part. She didn't hear anything from Ice, just the girl's steady breathing and knew that she'd put up her barrier and that the kid was about to get a pounding if he didn't finish giving her the message and get the hell out of there. "He said ta be dere in an hour and any more den dat and he'd start cuttin Tempah up and sendin you'se da pieces."  
  
Fighter knew before the kid that that was the last straw and she mentally winced when she heard flesh connect with flesh. The kid may have just been the messenger but Ice didn't believe in the old saying don't shot the messenger, she believed in her own saying. Like for like, pain for pain, and body part for body part. Fighter hoped the kid had at least a good punch in him because otherwise he'd be going back to his lodging house missing something vital. When she heard bone crack, she decided it was time to intervene, so she jumped up and onto the roof and pulled Ice away from the kid who was bleeding and holding his hand close to his chest. "Beat it kid, less you'se feel like havin some more broken bones."  
  
She almost felt sorry for him, almost but then she saw what was laying on the ground and she picked it up. It wasn't a body part like she'd first thought but it was a silver necklace with a ring on it and around the necklace was dried blood. Had to be Tempers blood but what she found most amazing was the fact that he even still had this necklace and ring. It had once been a ring he'd given to her and when they broke up she'd given it back to him and he promised that as long as he loved her he would keep wearing it around his neck. She sniffled at the thought and looked away letting the tears flow down her cheeks.  
  
Ice put a hand on her back and Fighter was surprised but when she turned around she only saw Ice's hard outer shell and beneath that the unleashed fury and she was actually scared. Anyone who knew Ice, knew that that kind of anger was not something that would usually be seen and when it was it was a frightening thing. She was in the mood for revenge and she would have it one way or another, "I'm sorry for doin dis Fightah."  
  
With that she pulled back her arm and punched Fighter with enough strength as to put her out of consciousness for a few hours. Then she pulled Fighter towards the center of the roof and climbed down the fire escape and back into the bunkroom. She walked over to her bunk and lifted up her mattress and pulled out the three weapons she kept there. One was the Brooklyn trade mark, her sling shot, another was a knife that she tucked into her boot and the third was a whip, which she tied around her waist. That was the weapon she was most comfortable with because it was the one she knew best. Then she tied Temper's necklace around her own neck and headed out of the lodging house ignoring all of the other newsies and just walking to her destination.  
  
As she neared Queens she stuck to the shadows and faded in with the buildings, she spied out the warehouse that the kid had told her about and figured that there was about three or four guys out front waiting for her and probably more just inside waiting for the signal that she was there. She quietly climbed up onto the roof of the warehouse next to the one she was looking at and waited for the hour to almost be up. She knew that one of the guys would go inside and alert Jimmy and Tony that she wasn't there and then they would start working on her brother. Finally when one of the guys went in and there was only two left outside, she pulled out her sling shot and a marble and carefully loaded it, aimed and shot at the first guy hitting him right between the eyes. The guy glanced around and then told the last man that he'd be back in a minute and he went in search of the culprit. Ice quickly climbed down the fire escape and snuck up behind the guy and took out her knife, she ruthlessly grabbed his head and yanked it back and slit his throat, not caring about the blood that now covered her hands. She pushed him to the ground and then pulled him behind a stack of crates and waited for the guy she'd nailed with the marble to come back, when he did he looked around obviously confused as to where his friend went but didn't think anything of it and went back to waiting for her to arrive.  
  
She felt guilt over the guy she'd killed but then she thought of what they were probably doing and had done to her brother and the emotion quickly left her replacing it with nothing but the thirst for revenge. Going to the police had done nothing, so now she would take matters into her own hands and she wouldn't lose another family member, especially not to any dirty DeFranco. Pulling her right arm back she grasped the knife by the tip of it's blade and threw it at the man, and it embedded itself in his back. He let out a gasp before falling to his knees and then onto his face. She stood and walked over to him and grasped the knife by it's hilt and pulled it out and wiped the blood off of it and onto her pants. She took her newsie cap off and threw it on top of his head and then walked around the side of the building searching for a window or back entrance of some kind.  
  
She finally found one and stood up to look into the window and check to see if anyone was around, when she found no one she quickly climbed through and jumped into the room. She didn't see anyone but she could feel someone there staring at her, "Hello Jimmy."  
  
As he stepped out of the shadows she took a good look at his face and studied the cold look in his eyes, "I should have killed you long ago."  
  
Ice gave him a cold smile, "Yeah you'se should have because it's too late now and it'll be you'se funeral dat I'll be attendin."  
  
He smiled and pulled out a gun and aimed it at her, "I don't think so." But before he could get off a shot she'd pulled her whip from around her waist and flicked it at his wrist. The gun flew across the room and she just smiled at him as he pulled out a knife.  
  
"The gun didn't do a thing so what makes you'se think dat a knife will."  
  
"Because this is the knife I slit your daddy's throat with and the knife I gutted your momma with. She begged me to spare her life, will you beg?" His taunts were meant to upset her and confuse her but they only reinforced her need for revenge and she quickly flicked the whip and sent the knife clattering to the floor, but this time she had it land closer to her so she threw the whip to the side and picked up the knife and put it in her boot.  
  
"Then it will be the knife you'se die wit, let's get dis ovah wit." They circled each other wearily and she eyed his stance up and down thinking that he wasn't much without a gun or knife. But she wouldn't judge him too quickly because that was usually someone's downfall. He lashed out to punch her but she ducked and avoided it and then backhanded him, it wasn't much but he ended up biting the inside of his cheek and blood filled his mouth. Quickly he spit it out and then turned back to her, he went to punch her again but again she ducked, she remembered one of Fighters' lessons in which she said that it took more energy to swing and miss someone then it took to swing and hit.  
  
Ice stood up and punched at him but he avoided it but she followed that quickly with a punch to his gut, which left him breathless. She then brought her knee up and hit him hard in the face over and over, she just kept holding his neck in place and bringing her leg up in rapid succession. Knowing that the fight was over she pulled out the knife he'd used on her parents and planted it right in his stomach. Blood gurgled out of his mouth as he fell to the ground and she kicked him one last time for good measure. "Well it looks like you'se gonna end up six feet under long before I'se will." Then she pulled the knife out of his gut, knowing that it was going to be the weapon that she killed his brother with. She opened the door and grabbed her whip which lay near the door and walked out into the main room. Only to find it empty and Tempers body lying in the middle, she rushed to his side, but she couldn't tell if he was alive or dead because he was covered with so much blood. "NOOOO!!!!" She yelled and then screamed at herself in her head telling herself that she'd taken to long and it was her fault if he died. 


	10. Love Always, Kitty

A.N. This story is also coming to an end but if you really liked it then you'll like the fact that it's going to be a series. But this time I'll stick to one newsie story at a time that way I won't get distracted between the two. It'll be about all the new girl's that come to the Lodging House, and I think the next story will be about Dagger Nates and I'm going to make one for Fighter if you liked her character I'm just trying to get a feel before I go back and redo stuff. Anyway all of these stories are going to lead up to the final two which will be about Trouble and Irish Fury who were the original first two female newsies in Manhattan but each had a personal problem and left. Anyway of course it will take me awhile considering there is going to be like seven stories maybe eight. If you want to be one of them or just in one of them e-mail me. I have a new e- mail address it's IrishRover04@aol.com. Oh also, Slick your going to be in my Dagger Nates story ( Thanks for all your support through all of my writing. Okay this is long enough, on with the chapter.  
  
Ice dropped to her knees and felt Temper's neck for a pulse, then she felt it, it was faint but it was there. She cried out in happiness and tried to lift Temper by herself but it was to no use, she couldn't support his weight. She was going to go back for help but how could she possible leave him here by himself, and what if Tony and his goons decided to come back and finish the job. No she'd wait it out because she knew that Fighter knew where she was and as soon as she came to she'd be coming to the warehouse with probably all of Manhattan following. Ice laid down next to Temper and curled her body close to his, she also moved her arm under his head so that he would be somewhat more comfortable and then she waited.  
  
All she could do was wait, then an old song her mother used to sing came into her head, "Hello, Goodbye, you'll always be my darling. Hello, Goodbye, I love you till the end of time. My boy, my girl you will be forever mine. I love my darling children. I love my darling children." She started to cry but she kept going through her tears, "To hear you, to see you, to feel my blessed children is the greatest gift given. You are me and I am you and I will always be so near you. Just ask and I'll come because you are the greatest gift given."  
  
She kissed Temper's cheek and then rested her head on his chest, comforted by the knowledge of his even heartbeat. She stared at the door to the warehouse, willing the newsies to come crashing through, but she'd given up hope when by the time it was dark there was no sign of them. Just as she was drifting off to sleep, the door was thrown open and Fighter stood there with Race and Spot on either side of her and Skittery, Jack, and the rest of the guys behind her. Ice stood up slowly and winced when she saw the anger in Fighter's eyes but she also saw the concern there and that worried her because she didn't want people's concern. That was one of the reasons she got along so well with Spot, he knew she would take care of herself and that if anything happened it was her fault because she could take care of herself. Fighter ran forward and brought her in close for a hug and then pulled back and punched her and then hugged her again.  
  
"If you'se evah run off like dat again, I'se will soak you'se so bad you'se will be black and blue well inta next week."  
  
Ice just nodded and then looked down at Temper, "Could someone help me wit him? I tried ta carry him by meself but he's jist to heavy."  
  
Skittery and Jack each took a side and lifted him effortlessly and then started out of the warehouse, with all the newsies following. Fighter wanted to stay and talk to Ice, but one look at the girl and she knew it would be of no use, then she looked at Spot and saw he planned on staying so she followed the newsies out and took her boyfriends hand and leaned close, wondering what she would do if she ever lost him or almost lost him the way Ice almost lost her brother. Honestly she thought she'd do the same thing as Ice, but what she was wondering was what exactly did Ice do because she hadn't seen any of the DeFranco gang but she'd also seen Ice's knuckles and the knife that was clutched in her hand and knew that something had happened here.  
  
Ice stood staring at her hands in silence, she dropped the knife and jumped when it clattered to the ground, but she didn't stop staring at the blood that covered her hands. Spot was studying Ice and knew that she was about to break down and he didn't know whether to comfort her or demand answers. He didn't know how to deal with her in this kind of situation because as long as he'd known her he'd never seen her like this and it scared him. He moved forward and when Ice started to whimper he took her into his arms and rocked her back forth. Comforting himself with the motion as much as he was comforting her. "What happened today Ice?"  
  
"It all went by so fast, I'se don't tink I'se wanna tawk about dis right now."  
  
Spot pulled back, "Well you'se gonna have ta talk about dis now because what happened is important!" He shook her roughly and was surprised when her eyes glistened over in fear. "Are you'se scared of me?" He asked the question quietly as if afraid of the answer, because never once in his life had he ever hit a girl and yet here was the one girl he thought to be like his sister and she cowered away from him.  
  
But then she looked up into his eyes, "I ain't scared of you'se Spot! Come wit me," She motioned with her hand for him to follow her and she led him to a room that was off the main part of the warehouse. She walked into the room and pointed at the body lying in the middle of, "Now are you'se scared of me?"  
  
He looked at her astonished, his Ice had done that? There was a pool of blood surrounding the body but also when Spot looked at his face it was covered in blood and somewhat caved in. "You'se did dat?"  
  
Ice nodded, "I'se also did da two guys who are behind da crates out front of the warehouse."  
  
"Who are dey?"  
  
Shrugging Ice frowned, "I'se don't know bout da two out front, dere jist some big guys dat work for da DeFranco's. But dat right dere is Jimmy DeFranco!"  
  
Spot was even more surprised, Ice had killed Jimmy DeFranco! "I ain't scared of you'se Ice. You'se did what you had ta do and I don't hold it against you'se none. I woulda done the same thing in your place and so woulda most the other newsies. He put an arm around her shoulders, "Let's get you'se back ta da lodgin house."  
  
They walked back silently and when they got there, Ice knew Spot had to go back to Brooklyn. She hugged him lightly minding the bruises that still covered most of his body. Then she walked into the lodging house and up to the bathroom where she washed her entire body and then scrubbed her hands at least fifty times. But no matter how hard she scrubbed the blood still wouldn't come off. Then someone grabbed her hands and pulled them away from the water and slowly turned her around. "You'se gonna wash you'se skin right off is you'se keep doin dat."  
  
Ice shrugged, "Yeah well it'd be an improvement!"  
  
Skittery frowned, "I'se like you'se hands when dey's are covered wit skin." He smiled and brought her hands up to his mouth and kissed them lightly. Ice was fascinated with the way his lips moved against her skin. But she let it go because she knew what she had to do and she knew it was going to hurt a lot more this time then it ever did before.  
  
She turned away from him, "Skitt I'se leavin."  
  
"What," He asked sharply, sure he'd heard her wrong.  
  
"I'se can't stay here with Tony still out dere lookin for me."  
  
"You'll be safe with us."  
  
"I won't be safe anywhere, especially anywhere here in New York. So I'se leavin tomorrow."  
  
Skittery growled, "Jist like dat you'se gonna leave?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
He didn't answer to that just walked out of the room, but she knew that what she was doing was the right thing, in fact it was the only thing she could do. And she did do it, that night she packed her bag and the next day she left, after saying good-bye to Fighter and Race and Jack who had become her closest friends. She quickly made her way to Brooklyn and said good-bye to Spot and her brother who was still unconscious. So she handed Spot an envelope to give to Temper when he woke up and then she headed for the train station and bought a ticket for the next train that left not caring where it took her, just knowing that she had to get away or she'd end up being the cause of one of her friends' death.  
  
Two days later when Temper woke up Spot did as Ice asked and gave him the letter that was from her. It was short and sweet and to the point, but it explained everything. When he opened the paper his necklace and ring fell out onto his lap and he smiled before putting it back on and turning back to the letter.  
  
Hunter,  
  
By the time you get this I'll be gone, on my way to god knows where, but I want you to know that you can still be proud of your older sister in some ways like the way that I didn't prostitute myself. I want you to know that what I did I did for you because I love you and if you want to know what I mean ask Spot. He'll tell you what happened. But I can't risk endangering anyone else, so I'm leaving. I'll be back though, I promise and if there's one thing I'll never do to you, it's break a promise.  
  
Love Always, Kitty 


End file.
